Pain
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "'Maya... please...' she said, tears beginning to fall. 'I... I love you. Don't leave. Please. I love you. Stay. Please.'" Maya/Emily. Oneshot.


Emily Fields stood anxiously at the bus station, waiting for her girlfriend, Maya St. Germain's bus to pull in. It had been three long months since she had seen her. Three months of no communication. Three months of no Maya. And during those three months, Emily had come to realize she didn't want to live that long without the other girl again.

She sat on a nearby bench and thought of the dark haired girl she longed to see. She had stayed true to Maya and hadn't kissed anyone else since she had been sent away (save for Paige, who kind of sprung it on her). Why would she want to? She had the most amazing girl in the world already with her? Why would she think she could do any better when she knew Maya was the best?

"_Bus 48 is now pulling into the station. Bus 48." _A woman's voice said over the intercom. Emily felt butterflies fly up into her stomach and her palms get sweaty. How would she react when she saw her girlfriend again for the first time? How would Maya react?

She started watching the people coming out into the waiting room. When her eyes finally spotted the other girl, she broke out into a huge smile and ran over to the other girl. "Maya!" She said and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.

"Emily… hey…" Maya said, looking a little uncomfortable and not nearly as happy or excited as Emily did. "I thought they were sending my mom."

"They are. But your mom said she was going to be late, so I thought I'd come down here and surprise you. Surprise." Emily said, still smiling.

Maya smiled weakly back at her. "That's really sweet of you, Em. Thanks."

"I didn't have just pure intentions. I really wanted to see you. Do you know how long three months is to go without seeing your girlfriend?" She asked, but didn't give Maya enough time to answer before saying, "Of course you do. I was away from you just like you were away from me. But now you're back and we can be together again." She said smiling brightly.

And then, without warning, crashed her lips onto Maya's. And it was wonderful. All the spark that Emily had felt all the other times she and the other girl kissed came rushing back in one dizzying flood. It was perfect. Except for one thing. Maya wasn't kissing back. She pulled away. "Maya… what's wrong?"

Maya looked at the ground. Emily was starting to realize how different Maya was acting. She had been too excited to notice before but now she definitely was. "Maya, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Maya shook her head. "I'm fine. I just… I don't think I really like girls as much as I thought I did. That's all."

Emily took a step back, the smile completely gone from her face. "What do you mean?"

Maya shrugged. "Camp introduced me to a whole different part of me that I kind of forgot existed.""What are you saying, Maya?" Emily could tell that she was dancing around a subject. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to know what subject there was or not.

Maya took a deep breath before saying, "At camp, we were having this cabin get-together thing and someone suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven. And I got chosen to go with this guy, Austin. When we got to the room we were using I said, 'I have a girlfriend. I don't want to do this. I mean… not with you at least.' And he understood. So for the first few minutes we just talked. And it was fun. But then, I could feel my heart start racing, and we were moving closer to each other. And then… we kissed. And it felt _good_, Emily."

Emily looked at her, tears in her eyes and said, "Oh. So that's how it was. You just made out with some guy without really sparing my feelings at all. That's nice, Maya, really nice."

Maya took her hand. "Emily, I'm sorry. I can't help it. Let's face it. My parents sent me to camp to 'Find Myself' and I think I have. I'm just not the person you want me to be anymore. And I'm sorry."

"You said you loved me." She replied, shakily and on the verge of tears.

"And I did. I really did. You were the first -and only- girl I have ever loved, Emily. And you're always going to be special to me, I want you to know that. But, just like you needed time a few months ago, I need time now to explore this side of me. And if you love me you'll give me that space."

Emily felt like she was going to faint. Because suddenly this was becoming Alison 2.0 and Emily knew the ending to that story. It didn't end well for her. But Maya wasn't Alison. Emily loved Maya and Maya actually loved her back. She didn't want to lose her. "Maya… please…" She said, tears starting to fall. "I… I love you. Don't leave. Please. I love you. Stay. Please."

Maya looked like she was physically in pain watching Emily break down in front of her. She really did care for the girl, just not in the same way she used to. She walked over and hugged Emily tightly, comfortingly and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry."

Emily pulled away and shook her head. "No. That's not how this works. You don't get to break my heart and then comfort me, too." She wiped her eyes and sniffled, before steeling herself away. "You should probably go. I'm sure your mom is waiting for you by now."

Maya nodded and kissed her cheek before saying, "I really am sorry." She walked a few feet away, before turning back and calling, "I like your scarf!" and smiling a little.

Emily looked down at the red scarf Maya had given to her before they were together and started crying all over again. She sat on the bench as her crying got worse. She was sure the people at the bus station were looking at her like she was insane, so she ran out to her car to cry in peace.

After about five minutes of crying, Emily heard her phone go off and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. But, of course, luck wasn't on her side that day, because if it was, Maya wouldn't have broken up with her and they'd be together right now. And happy. She looked at her phone and saw the dreaded Unknown name pop up before she read:_Poor, sad Emily. All alone with no girlfriend to kiss. I wonder if Paige is still available? ;) -A_

Emily threw her phone in her purse and burst into a fresh round of tears. She hated A. She wanted her (him?) to just go away and leave her and her friends alone. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

She sat there crying for she didn't even know how long before she wiped her eyes and started the car. Even then, her mind was full of the girl she loved and lost, and would probably never get back. It crushed her. Just like Alison had crushed her. But she had dealt with the Alison rejection and she'd deal with the Maya rejection. It didn't mean it wouldn't be hard or painful, but she'd get through it. She might even come out a stronger person.

She just wished it would start faster.

_Fin_

**God, this is absolutely crappy. But I wanted to write a Maya/Emily story and this is the first thing that popped into my head. I love them together, but I wanted to see how well I could do the "angst-y" thing with these two. How do you guys think I did? Let me know with a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, if I did, Lucas and Hanna would be together, Alex and Spencer wouldn't have broken up, and Maya wouldn't have been sent away so that she and Emily couldn't be together. They would've been happy and in love like they were before.**


End file.
